The field of this invention relates to suspending one tubular in another, especially hanging liners which are to be cemented.
In completing well bores, frequently a liner is inserted into casing and suspended from the casing by a liner hanger. Various designs of liner hangers are known and generally involve a gripping mechanism, such as slips, and a sealing mechanism, such as a packer which can be of a variety of designs. The objective is to suspend the liner during a cementing procedure and set the packer for sealing between the liner and the casing. Liner hanger assemblies are expensive and provide some uncertainty as to their operation down hole.
Some of the objects of the present invention are to accomplish the functions of the known liner hangers by alternative means, thus eliminating the traditionally known liner hanger altogether while accomplishing its functional purposes at the same time in a single trip into the well. Another objective of the present invention is to provide alternate techniques which can be used to suspend one tubular in another while facilitating a cementing operation and still providing a technique for sealing the tubular together. Various fishing tools are known which can be used to support a liner being inserted into a larger tubular. One such device is made by Baker Oil Tools and known as a xe2x80x9cTrig-State Type B Casing and Tubing Spear,xe2x80x9d Product No. 126-09. In addition to known spears which can support a tubing string for lowering into a well bore, techniques have been developed for expansion of tubular down hole. Some of the techniques known in the prior art for expansion of tubular down hole are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,322; 5,083,608; 5,119,661; 5,348,095; 5,366,012; and 5,667,011.
A method for securing and sealing one tubular to another down hole facilitates cementing prior to sealing and allows for suspension of one tubular in the other by virtue of pipe expansion techniques.